


The First Date

by AutisticWriter



Series: Del and Trigger [4]
Category: Only Fools and Horses
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Queer Character, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Del curses the homophobic time period he lives in for making his first date very understated.





	The First Date

It was hard to date when your very relationship was technically against the law. Del didn’t understand why being queer was against the law, but it certainly added to his list of why he hated the government. So this meant that whilst Denzil and Boycie and the others went out to the cinema and snogged their girlfriends in the back row, Del and Trigger had to be far more careful.

So their first date wasn’t as extravagant as he would have liked it to be, but Del supposed it had to make do. When Mum and Dad went out for the evening and Grandad and Rodney went to bed, Del and Trigger had their less than impressive first date: they sat together on the sofa and watched _Steptoe and Son_ and drank some of his dad’s brandy. They leaned against each other and watched the programme (it was a favourite of Del’s, mainly because Albert and Harold’s dysfunctional relationship reminded him so much of his own family), and Del rested his head on Trig’s shoulder as they laughed at this week’s disaster on the tiny black and white telly.

But they couldn’t really relax, because Del kept worrying that someone would spoil it. Every time they had a kiss, Del worried that Grandad might come into the room, or that Mum and Dad might come home, because everything would kick off and he just knew Dad would beat the crap out of him for being what he so kindly described as a ‘bandit’. Trigger knew he was tense, but his hugs and kisses didn’t (and couldn’t) stop Del worrying.

But Del consoled himself by vowing to take Trig on a proper date the moment their right to be a couple became law.


End file.
